The Chocolate Mission
by AvoCola
Summary: Request from yummyyaoicupcake. Sirius escapes his new arrangements with the Potters to meet a special someone. His choice of gift for this target, however, may get him in more trouble than he can bring himself. Slash, nosex. Rated for themes. Marauders.


Hey all. So this was a request by yummyyaoicupcake. I hope you enjoy, and that you review- should this continue?

* * *

><p>Sirius drew back a black-tinged hand from the underside of the counter, examining the grease with some mild interest. It was more to piss off the grungy shopkeeper, who had been keeping his eyes plastered to the taller teen for fear of shoplifting. Dragging the soiled fingers along the nearest available surface, Sirius allowed his smirk to point in a more worthy direction than the vendor.<p>

He reveled in this atmosphere: a run-down Muggle drugstore, its products ranging from shelves of dented tins of what had once been cat food to a questionable glass case, contents complete with different varieties of bongs and what could possibly be a few sex-toys. It was exactly the kind of thing his family would most love to turn their nose up at. While Sirius wasn't exactly raving about its quality either, there was some magic in the 'forbidden' air of the shop. Especially now, as Sirius had been burnt off his family tree and thrown out of his previous house and life about two months ago.

The fresh wound in Sirius's psyche was patched by a new batch of rips for a small stands worth of moth-eaten stuffed animals, quickly abandoned in favor of his mission. Prongs would notice his disappearance from the house they currently shared in an hour or so, and Sirius had no intention of returning to a room filled to the brim with frogs and dungbombs again. He had to get this done fast, especially if he wanted enough time for the grande finale.

Sirius found the 'aisle' he had been looking for, two grubby and half-broken shelves of packaged halloween candies from the previous year- conveniently near to the shops selection of flavored condoms. Smiling at this newest accommodation, he began to rifle through the sweets, soon finding the pile he was looking for. He drew his prize from underneath the rest, knowing that despite the tattered clothing and often ragtag appearance of his target, the individual would appreciate some degree of cleanliness.

Once he had paid the shopkeeper -and scrawled a few less-than-proper words describing his establishment on the cigarette case- Sirius strode out to the streets, heading towards the nearest Wizard civilization he could find. He would need to apparate, and had no desire for something as minor as the Trace/ the law to slow him down. Tell-tale signs of magical life began to appear as he approached his planned stopover, and Sirius even spotted a few fellow Hogwart's students. This would do nicely.

He caught his breath after the twisting had stopped, ensuring that he wasn't missing any limbs. Now would not be the opportune time to splinch. Sirius glanced around his surroundings, semi-familiar details supporting the notion that he had arrived at his intended destination. It was a small and worn park, tired from years of usage but clearly well-taken-care-of by its lack of weeds or littering joints. Sirius had been supposed to meet his target here, but the other was nowhere to be seen. He resigned himself to his last option, and began to clamber up the kiddy-slide to the wooden outcrop above it.

"I thought we agreed to meet on the ground," Sirius muttered, trying to un-catch his jeans from the splintery hatchway of the slide's entrance.

"Maybe. But you should have seen yourself climb up there just now. Are you that eager to see me?" the figure said, un-sticking his own nose from one of their latest course-books.

"Remus, you're lucky I remember what week it is. Else I'd be asking you if it were your time of month," Sirius growled, edging closer to the other male.

Remus glanced towards a bulge in the other's pocket, an eyebrow raising pointedly, but declined to comment... on that. "Cheap, Sirius. You're usually somewhat more original than that."

"Yeah, well... You're putting me off my game." Sirius kissed Remus before he could draw up another retort, knocking the book to the floor. Remus's hands twitched towards the book, but soon gave himself up to the other male's embrace. After a good few seconds of paradise, Sirius cut it off short, much to the disapproval of the other.

"Aw, Remus, don't give me the puppy-dog-eyes," Sirius taunted, brushing his lips against the other's ear. "It's just that I bought a gift for you... and considering how this is going, it might just become forgotten soon."

Remus rolled his eyes at the other's brazenness, returning them to their proper position inside his skull to glare at his companion. "Oh? You'd better give it to me soon, then, before I decide it's better as a projectile."

Sirius grinned wider, pulling a large jar out of his pocket. It was full to the brim with assorted chocolates, but the truly eye-catching bit was the label. It's gothic letters read 'Rosalie's Werewolf Kibble: 100% Fido Approved.' Remus took a grand total of two seconds to soak in the death-threat Sirius had just served himself before tackling the older male to the ground.

"You're going to be late to get back to James, I'm afraid. And frogs wont be the only worry you'll have," Remus growled, pulling the smirking male into a grasp too tight for a simple play-fight.


End file.
